Penny yells at John Rolfe
One Saturday afternoon, Penny decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some blue moon ice cream, milk, plain yogurt, marshmallows, Froot Loops, Fruity Pebbles, honey, and then some. As soon as Penny was about to make the milkshake, her father John Rolfe came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Penny?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Penny yelled. Rolfe did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Penny cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a blue moon milkshake." Penny said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Rolfe told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the museum with Cody today." Penny threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Rolfe made up his mind. "You will not go to the museum with Cody today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some strawberry sherbet now." Penny said. "No," said Rolfe. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Penny shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Rolfe. Since Penny refused to listen, Rolfe dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Rolfe placed Penny on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Rolfe said to Penny. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Penny decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Dale, and squeeze him. "Penny?" Rolfe called. "What?!" "If Dale doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Penny screamed. But Dale just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Rolfe. "Elroy, Timon, Chip, Dale, and Lilo are nothing but hunks of junk!" Penny muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Rolfe walked over to her. "Penny?" "I wanna go to the museum with Cody." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Rolfe, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Penny angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a blue shoulder bag. "I'm going to the museum with Cody no matter what people say." she said. Rolfe noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Penny." But it was too late. Penny had left the house without asking Rolfe! At the museum, Cody was waiting for Penny. He showed her around and let her see the Devil's Eye, the skeleton of the Raptors and Tyrannosaurus. They also saw the paintings of rare bald eagles. Cody and Penny enjoyed their time together. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father